Loss of Purpose
by AngelicDesir
Summary: Aisha was a normal girl with a normal life. She had friends that cared for her and was popular. She hated that life. But when a boy that surpasses almost everything she does arrives at her school, she starts to wonder what her purpose was without the perfectionist complex she had. She ends up hating that boy. He shows no sign of caring at all. Could the two be more than enemies?
1. Chapter 1: School Days

A/N: This is a story different from my regular Chung X All the girls stories. My first ElsAi. I like that pairing because it's so funny xD

* * *

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Elemental Master

* * *

The story is gonna be all high school. No changes whatsoever unless a huge plot idea comes to mind. Anyway, just like MSL, I'll put a small plot for this chapter only, which will only be a Prologue.

* * *

Aisha was a normal girl with a normal life. She had many friends that cared for her and was popular. She hated that life. But when a boy that surpasses almost everything she does arrives at her school, she starts to wonder what her purpose was without the perfectionist complex she had. She ends up hating that boy. But he shows no sign of caring at all. Is he truly just a regular perfect man, or possibly something more?

* * *

Aisha being nerdy and unpopular is overused =w= I'll make her have popularity but lose it once Elsword takes her place. Don't worry, the Elgang are still her friends owo.

Anyway, Loss of Purpose, LoP. I'll put my A/Ns after the story from now on. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I really love this story so imma put a disclaimer here owo. I don't own Elsword nor the characters. All rights go to KOG' and Kill3rCombo.

* * *

Chapter 1: School Days

Aisha woke up to a beautiful warm morning day in the Spring time. She quickly hopped out of bed and got changed. Another day of school meant a day closer to University, was what she always thought. Thus, she would continue her day without a care nor worry in the world.

She got her school bag and quickly raced down the stairs. Her mother placed a plate of toast with butter in front of her with eggs and milk. She quickly ate her breakfast. She got up to go to school but...

"Aisha, could you please wash the dishes?"

"Fine..." 2 minutes of her time to get to school already gone. No worries...

"And clean the cat's litter box."

"Fine..." 5 minutes of disgusting waste of her cat gone as well. It's okay, she has 15 minutes left-

"And please bring in the clothes outside."

"Fine..." Aisha was getting really pissed and her mom knew that. She took over and let her daughter go. The Elemental Master thanked her and sped off to school, remembering to say a goodbye to her mother before her departure.

"Aisha, wait!" But she kept running.

Aisha crossed the streets and went towards Sander Academy. She must not be late for school at what cost. Her house was in Hamel and was quite a long trip to school but she would stop at nothing, absolutely nothing for her education. Except of course tripping on a rock and falling face first in mud, ripping her skirt and papers flying out her bag. Did I forget to mention she had just participated in that tragic occurrence?

"Damn it all!" Aisha continued to curse inaudiable words as she picked herself off, collected all her papers and wiped the mud off her face and hands. Nothing could possibly get worse from now on...

"Aisha-san!" Shit...

"What is it, Luriel?" Luriel, the daughter of the company of COBO's wealthy man had always asked Aisha for help when needed, which was always. She wasn't a bad person exactly, she was just such a klutz to the point she could trip on her own hands (if it were possible). Luriel also happened to break the school's dresscode. She would always wear a hat indoors, never had Aisha seen her with a school uniform, and on top of that, she had the most impulsive phrase that would let her bypass all the rules: "I didn't know, I'm new" Luriel is the definition to idiots around the world.

"Can you help me with this math problem?" Aisha wanted to just say no and get on with her life but she couldn't. Do you wish to know why? There is no reason why. Aisha could never answer no to something, no matter what. Cleaning duty, yes. After school work, yes. Scrubbing toilets out of the men's bath, hell no but yes... Aisha wanted check if she had some fetish to "No's" but who has time for that?

"S-Sure" _"Even though we're almost 5 minutes until school starts and homework is something you need to learn by yourself you little bitc-"_

"It's 1x1x1 divided by 4 multiplied by 3 multiplied by 3.141592653, okay? Now I really have to go-"

"Wait!" Aisha was about to punch this girl across her face... Luriel sensed that and let her go, waving to say bye.

"I'm gonna be late!" Aisha passed corners and corners, passed fences, through a path of trees, across a field and saw the school. But before she could reach her destination...

"Hey, Aisha!" Bull shit...

"Hi, Lowe." Aisha was seriously hating her life right now. First, klutz girl. Now, annoying ass guy.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" Not to mention being a player... Her head right now...

"Hell no. Goodbye." Aisha smiled a devilish smile and continued on her way to school.

"Wait, Aisha! You do know it's-" But she was already gone.

"It's only a few blocks away. I can reach it-"

"Aisha!" Mental head bang.

"What the hell do you want, Lime?" Lime, the girl who would go on dates with any guy who she had taking a liking to. Especially her childhood friend Valak. Aisha wanted to MURDER her for God's sake.

"I just wanted to say hi. Why so mad?" Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

"I'm not mad now get the hell out of my way. I need to get to school."

"But. Aisha! It's-" But she departed away again. Aisha made sure there were no interruptions. She continued to the school and arrived at the front. One question had been pondering in her head.

"Why were all of those guys not wearing their uniforms and bags?" Aisha ignored her question and walked up to the gate. She quickly arrived at her destination, with many obstacles, and tried to open the school gates but they were locked. Was she late? No. It was 8:27 am, she had at least 3 minutes. She checked her agenda holding the dates for when she needed to remind herself what events that were coming up or just what day it was.

**April 13th, Sunday** Sunday?

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

* * *

A/N: Poor Aisha xD Has that ever happened to any of you guys? I'd be so pissed if it did =w= It's just a prologue so it's short. The next one will be longer, I promise owo.

R&R please. Btw, next chapter, I'll introduce Elsword and the rest of the Elgang so you need not to worry owo.


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson vs Lilac

Loss of Purpose 2

* * *

Chapter 2: Crimson vs Lilac

Ring, you have 1 New Text Message!

Hesitant to pick up her phone, Aisha (still angry at the events from yesterday) continued to finish up her work for tomorrow. Her phone kept sending text messages from her friend, Eve, asking why she hadn't come to her house today, which was SUNDAY.

The fact that the purplenette had gone to school on this day was both annoying and embarrassing. She even woke up early on her single day of the week of break. At least she was able to enjoy the view of new cherry blossoms that have finally germinated during the season. The sight of pink and white had calmed the Elemental Master from a great deal of stress and anger. Oh how she wished it would last forever.

"Aisha! Eve and Raven are here!"

Perfect. Her two best friends just had to ruin her moment of sight seeing. Oh well, they could enjoy the scenery together, right?

"Good morning, Aisha! You woke up early today. Usually, you'd sleep 'till 5:00 pm at least" Eve giggled at Raven's comment and sly remark. Aisha playfully slapped him across his face. That got to hurt...

"Ow! Guess I deserved that" Raven rubbed his cheek which was now red. This was Raven. Aisha's first friend that was a boy. He helped her whenever she needed protection from the "We Love Aisha!" fanclub.

"Raven, stop teasing her." And this was Eve. Aisha's best friend. Eve was part of the company of Nasod Co. She also happened to be Raven's girlfriend (Elsve, Cheve or Adam and Eve (Lol, Add X Eve) fans, don't hate me. They don't match but it's part of the story)

And now the two were here at her house. Aisha's day was starting to get better now. The trio took a walk and enjoyed the scenery.

"Hey Aisha, why are you wearing the school uniform?" And it just had to be destroyed in a single question...

"I'm trying break them in..." Raven wasn't convinced. Aisha was a terrible liar and everyone knew that. She bit her bottom lip and mentally prayed to the Lady of El for Raven to believe her.

"But don't you feel awkward wearing that on a Sunday?" Aisha's lip was bleeding now. Raven was a great friend of her's but he was absolutely HORRIBLE at keeping secrets. And this was one she had to keep at all cost.

"Eve told me we're doing uniform re-sizings and I want to make sure if I needed a new size or not." Aisha glared at Eve and she got the message.

"Yes. We're doing uniform re-sizings tomorrow. It was best for her to have knowledge whether she needed a new size or not.

_"Eve, I love you!"_ Aisha thought as she mentally fist pumped. Her best friend saved her once again from the clutches of embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. That's why you're face is covered in mud and your skirt is ripped and your papers flew out in this picture." Wait, what?!

"RAVEN, GIVE ME THAT PICTURE NOW!" Aisha chased after the black haired boy as he ran away with the photography. Eve snatched the photo and ripped it in pieces.

"Aww... Why'd you do that, Eve?" Raven pouted as Aisha glared at him. Eve saved her yet again and she had to pay her back for that. She mentally thanked her and the trio continued on their walk as Aisha continued to glare at Raven.

* * *

It was finally Monday for the purple haired girl as she departed from her house. She intentinally asked her mother what day it was despite checking the calender nearly ten times already. Monday was all that was in her head. She didn't oay attention to her surroundings and accidentally bumped into a crimson haired boy. The lilac girl crashed to the ground with a thud as her derrière hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going, stupid grape head." Never had Aisha met such a rude boy in her life! This boy had crimson hair and eyes that matched his personality. His uniform was poorly put on without care and he still had sleep visible in his eyes. Aisha had never seen this boy on campus and had only one explanation.

A new student.

"I-I'm sorry." Aisha wouldn't let her hostile personality show at this student. It'd ruin his first impression of her. The boy picked her up kindly and walked with her to school.

"What's your name? Mine's Elsword." The horrible grammar he had. Aisha wanted to correct him but she'd seem as a smart-mouth know-it-all. Oh wait, she was.

"My name is Aisha." She replied sweetly. Shit, she sounds like a flirty slut.

"Are you going to Sander Academy?" Perfect. She had successfully changed her image.

"Um, no. I'm wearing the same identical uniform as you but I'm going to Ruben Preschool because that's logic." Her image changed to a retarted little girl. The boy's sarcasm pissed the purplenette a lot. She wanted to slap him like how she would slap Raven every time he teased her.

"Oh sorry, I was rude. It's a habit from my school before, full of idiots. I guess you were just asking to change the subject, huh?" Genius. This guy hit the bull's eye. Maybe there was a person she actually had something in common with.

"It's okay. I'm used to being hated on." Wrong move, Aisha.

"I wasn't hating you. Don't you know the difference between irritation to a person and a hater?" Bitch, yes she does. Aisha was going to lose it now. Even if it was by accident, there was no reason for him to be such a jackass. And he wasn't hating her, that was true. But what he said did hurt her.

"Okay, I've had enough if this crap of your's. We have just met and what I see in you is of an arrogant hot-headed boy that would brag about himself without a care to anyone else." Mental head bang once again.

"Obviously, you're analysis of me is incorrect. I find those adjectives define you perfectly. You seem to be narccisitic and think much too highly of yourself." You've done it now, Elsword... You pissed Aisha off and she's so gonna kill you.

"Excuse me?" Just as predicted... "I find you are the mere example of those words you describe me of. I do not find I'm narcissistic at all. Even if I were, it wouldn't be as great as your own narcissism. Now please go away, Elbitch."

"What did you just say? Making stupid nicknames for me now? How immature..."

"I said Elbitch. How about Elbrat? Elbaka, Elbastard, there's a huge plethora for the amount of nicknames you could have." Aisha smirked as she successfully countered Elsword's remark. The crimson haired boy looked as if he were about to kill her, satisfying her.

"Why you little-" Ding. School is starting. The two students postponed their fight until later. They entered their classroom only to be disappointed-

* * *

"WHAT?!" Or pissed again.

"WHY DOES _HE_ HAVE TO SIT BEHIND ME?!" Aisha glared at Elsword as he rolled his eyes. The purplenette was failing miserably to frighten the the crimson boy.

"Oh shush, grape head. You're giving me a headache." Elsword rubbed his temples. Never had he been this irritated by someone.

"Okay class, we have a small trip to collect BMIs. There were no forms handed due to these being part of your curriculum. If you fail, I will beat you until you die of bloodloss, kukuku..." Glaive smirked maliciously and death glared the class. They shook their head rapidly and sighed of relief.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Aisha's Point of View

Hmm... The water is pretty deep... Let's pray to Lady of El I won't fall in...

"Okay, partners will be up to your own choices. Go."

Should I pair with Eve? Nah, she's probably with Raven... Chung? He's with Ara... Rena is with Chloe so only...

Elsword.

(Third Person)

"Don't slow me down, grape head." Elsword crossed his arms. He was seriously pissed right now at how slow (both physically an mentally) the lilac girl was (Lol, no. Slow mentally is BS. Physical sure but her OPness beats all that *^*)

"Oh shut up. I've done this lots of time. No way can I fail."

"Oh really? The BMIs are closer in the middle. C'mon." He tugged her arm and pulled her towards the middle of the lake.

"Didn't daddy tell you not to talk/listen to strangers?" Push. Fall. Plummet.

The lilac girl fell into the water, feeling like shit.

"ELSWOOOOOOOOOORD!"

* * *

A/N: That horrible ending QAQ

Omg she was pushed into a lake! It had to be done. Wonder how her mother will feel, hue hue.

Short A/N just to not use anymore useless words.

BMIs are Macro Invertebrates (just insects or bugs) that are commonly found in rivers or lakes. xD


	3. Chapter 3: Partners in Both Ways

Chapter 3: Partners in Both Ways

Revenge Aisha's pencil glided across the paper as she took her notes in Biology class. The events from yesterday had made her realized something official now.

She loathed Elsword.

Thus, she mentally schemed a plan to get her revenge on that Elbrat. Never had she loathed anyone-Well, that's false. She loathed people who don't work or try to be the best they can. That definitely describes that stupid crimson ass boy...

Her childhood friend, Chung, even worried for her. Elsword pushing her into a lake was wrong but she took the prank much too serious. She should be focused more on her studies and notes like she usually would. But that Rune Slayer just had to come into her life. Aisha began performing her next task in Biology: Disecting... She hated disecting. It was cruel in her view, despite the creature being already dead. However, her grades were more important than the pride of a DEAD animal, therefore needing her to continue on. The purplenette had made a perfect cut to the barn owl's deceased body. The organs of the creature were properly removed and noted down in her lab book.

"Boo." All to be ruined shortly after... Aisha had destroyed the wonderful disection she had created. (You don't know how sad this is for me qwq Disecting is one of my favourite classes) The crimson haired boy clutched his stomach as the lilac girl was absolutely outraged. Her masterpiece of work she had performed was now ruined by the ignorant Elsword!

"ELSWORD! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I WILL NOT LET THIS INJUSTICE GO UNPUNISHED!" Her voice bounced across the room, into the ears of the teacher. Mr. Glaive massaged his temples, not wanting to take action but needed to as a teacher.

"Aisha, please lower your voice, we are in class. I will not lower your mark as I have seen your work." Aisha not only needed to thank Eve, she needed to thank Mr. Glaive. Aisha beamed at the words of her Biology teacher. Her work had been destroyed by Elbastard but she would still be marked properly? This was a dream. Her day just might get better-

"Wow Elsword. Perfect, 100%" Mr. Glaive, you ruined her moment... Aisha and Elsword had the same mark?! Did this dream transform into a nightmare?! "Thank you, Mr. Glaive." Bitch, you should be thankful. Be thankful that you're still alive. Aisha clenched her hands into fists and continued to write in her lab book. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on the top:

"Things that Elbitch did to me that changed his ignorant image"

Monday, April 14: Showed me how kind he CAN be.  
Tuesday, April 15: He can be smart.

And that's all she wrote. Elsword was starting to really get her mad and she would just explode at any second now. Good thing they don't have any projects together, right?"

"We have a Biology project coming soon." Shit multiplied by 10,000... "You are to build a diorama showing how an ecosystem's natural sustainability and changes can affect organisms in it."

_"That's simple enough. We learned this in 3rd grade. Some changes could be natural food sources in a food chain or web and the transfer of energy."_ Aisha thought how how she would make the diorama. Of course, this was most likely a partner thing. Her partner would most likely leave all the work to her and do nothing to contribute in the work. Not that she cared. The partner would've been useless due to the level of idiots at her school.

"Partners are; Eve and Raven, Chung and Rena, Apple and Lowe, Luriel and Lento, Ara and Aren, and finally, Elsword and Aisha." Wait, what? Elsword and... Aisha...?

Either Aisha was in the worst nightmare ever or this was Karma. (NW uses Karma- Oh shush w )

Ring, ring.

"Alright, class dismissed!"Glaive let the class out for the end of the school day. Students rushed out of the classroom, long awaiting this time of the day. Aisha packed her things and approached the door to exit but an arm stopped her from leaving.

"Elsword, please let me go through..." Aisha sighed at the Rune Slayer. She doesn't have time for his crap...

"I just wanna discuss about our project together. Let's meet at my place today at 5:00 pm. Is that alright?" Elsword was actually being nice to her again. A miracle!

"Sure. I can come." The Elemental Master nodded as he smiled at her.

"Great. Here's my address." And he bid her farewell. Aisha looked at the piece of paper and saw his address. But there was something written underneath it.

**"By the way, tell your mom I'll take real good care of you. I have condums. -Elsword"** Twitch. The purplenette's eye twitched of irritation. She's gonna lose it...

"ELSWORD YOU STUPID HEAD!"

* * *

Aisha's Point of View

"Mom, I'm just going to my partner's house. You don't need to worry so much!" I winced as she continued to persuade me not to go.

"But there could be perverts and pedophiles!" My mother looked almost identical to me. She had long purple hair arched in a ponytail and eyes that were lilac. She almost looked like me herself if not for the mature stature she wore.

"At a friend's- I mean, partner's house?" I couldn't exactly dub Elsword as my "friend". He was more of a jackass than friend material. "I guess you're right. But please, don't get into any trouble or you'll worry your mother!" You should be worried if you saw the note he gave me! But he wouldn't try that on me... Or would he?!

"Mom, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "I know this boy, and he's a new student at my school. When I first met him, he was nice but now he's teasing me all the time and being mean. Rena told me that he likes me but that doesn't sound right." My mother nodded her head again and gave me a smile. "Aisha, when a boy teases you, it means he likes you." I gave her an expression of shock. She sounds just like Rena! "Oh how you grow up so fast. I remember when you were a child and wanted-" "Bye mom, I gotta go!" I needed to interrupt her or she'll just embarrass me!

* * *

Elsword's Point if View

"4:34 pm. Grape head is coming in approximately 26 minutes. I have some spare time." Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Looks like sis is going to her boyfriend, Aren, again.

"Elsword, I'll be leaving now. I'll come home in a few hours. Stay out of trouble!" "Hey sis, can I ask you something?" Elesis nodded. Her hair was straight and the same shade of crimson as mine. She wore a red and white dress shirt that was buttoned up to her chest and a red skirt that reached to her thighs. She wore heels that were nearly 2 inches high. (How the hell did I describe that . ) "There's this girl at my new school that I just met yesterday and she's really hostile towards me. Is there a reason why?" "Did you do something to her?" She glared partially at me that made me tense somehow. "Well... I did push her into a lake?" Wrong move, Elsword... Wrong- "You what?!" Shit, she's mad at me! "I-I did it because sh-she was getting on my nerves a-and-" Sis was not liking what she was hearing. "Well, all I know is my younger brother has the eyes for a certain girl." She said. Me and Aisha? That's like saying orange juice tastes delicious with toothpaste... "Sis, you're wrong. I don't like Aisha."

Ding, dong. Elesis opened the door and saw the stupid grape head waiting there. I checked the time, 4:58 pm. I wasted so much time talking with sis! She wore a dress shirt that was white, buttoned up to her chest and a thin lilac blouse underneath. She wore purple jeans and shoes that resembled the ones of the Elemental Master costume. Her hair was straightened out. She almost looked... pretty...

"Hello. Who are you?" Shit! I glared at Aisha telling her to lie to sis to avoid my embarrassment. Either she didn't get the message or did and was trying to get revenge to me... "My name is Aisha! I'm Elsword's girlfriend." Bitch, you are so dead...

* * *

(Third Person)

Elsword glared at Aisha the whole time after Elesis had left. They sat next to each other awkwardly on the couch. Aisha snickered so much at the Elbaka's reaction that she was literally 1 second away from rolling on the floor laughing if not for the fact Elsword's sister, Elesis, left before Aisha had the chance. Elsword wore a black pleather vest over a crimson red t-shirt. He sported black jeans and athletic shoes with a cross necklace. His hair wild such as Lord Knight's hair.

"Are you proud of yourself now?" The Rune Slayer asked in annoyance. The Elemental Master nodded her head vigorously.

"Best 2 minutes of my life!" The purplenette continued snickering as the Elbrat death glared her- or rather, tried to death glare her. "Can we please get back on topic now?" Elsword asked in irritation. He had enough of the grape head having the upper hand now and needed to change the subject. "How should we start the project?"

"Any way you want, hubby." Aisha rolled on the floor while banging her fist in the ground. This had to be the best day of her life. Elsword had enough of this. He picked the lilac girl up and pinned her to the couch. Her hands above her head as Elsword put on a surly smirk.

"Revange time!" Elsword leaned in on Aisha's face and gave her a chaste kiss. The purplenette's face flushed a deep red as the crimson boy embraced her. Their lips departed as their faces continued to be red.

"What... the hell, Elsword..." Aisha looked at him with nervous eyes. The Elbrat continued to eye her with a strange look.

"S-Sorry.., I lost control..." He let go of Aisha as they continued to sit awkwardly, discussing the topics that would be covered in the project and sharing a few laughs... They actually seemed liked real friends at this moment... Who knew that something would change this relationship for the worst...

* * *

A/N: I KNOW! MUAHAHA! But I'm not spoiling it =w=

Rushing things a bit, huh w Gomenasai! I just need the whole Elgang to be introduced and described but it takes too many words qwq. Plus, I have to write at least 5 chapters before uploading even 1 because I'm writing this on my iPad . Oh yeah;

Elesis: Grand Master

She'll be a pretty important character for Elsword. Also, Elsword is a jackass as an RS in my view =w= But he's just misunderstood. This story is making me into a ElsAi fan now owo RS X EM forever xD

The next chapter will have Aisha and Elsword have a HUGE conflict and I don't wanna spoil more but something REALLY bad happens... Sulk QwQ I won't use Point of Views much. I only used it to show the views of both Elbitch and Aishass. 0w0

I hate updating using iPhone. I have to put it on my profile first qwq


	4. Chapter 4: Hate beats Love

Loss of Purpose 4

Chapter 4: Hate beats Love

* * *

A certain purplenette had her face deep within a book, attempting to hide her blush from a certain crimson haired boy. He kept staring at her from his seat behind, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Elbrat would even massage her shoulders every now and then... Talk about perverted actions...

"Good morning, Aisha-chan!" Pinch yourself.

Did Elsword, the hot-headed, bragging, smart-mouth, immature brat just use an honorific to the girl he hated the most?!

"What's with that honorific at the end? I don't like to be called Aisha-chan by a brat like you!"

"Oh really? Didn't you have fun at my house yesterday for our project?"

"Fun?! What do you mean fun? All you did was stare at me while I did the whole project!"

"I might've done some work if you didn't ask for sex!" Wait, what?

* * *

A/N: Let's do a small pause... Breath in and out... Now continue :D Is putting an A/N in the middle allowed? I'll fix it if it isn't qwq

* * *

"S-Sex?! We're only 15!"

"Didn't you like it? Or should I not have put on that condum?" Aisha was really getting embarrassed and angry at the lies Elsword was brewing. He just put on a smirk as the lilac girl's face turned redder and redder. He was known to tease her but this had gone much too far.

"Shut up..." "Why should I?"

"You're annoying so shut up!"

"Make me, grape head."

"I hate you."

"Whatever, bitch."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you deaf?" He taunted,"Bitch."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" And she exploded... She lost all control. Her vision was blinded. Aisha lost her sense of sight. She just felt something burn... Then freeze... Then stun... Then all she saw was red. Red everywhere, taking her blinding vision of darkness and replacing it with the most frightning red. She felt a pain in her chest. Something, or rather, someone had attacked her there. Aisha's vision cleared and she saw the devastating outcome. She had destroyed the classroom... Craters on the floor, icicles hanging from the ceilings, metal objects electrifying if someone were to be foolish enough to touch it. She came to one conclusion... Meteor... Blizzard... Lightning... Shower... She felt that pain in her stomach again. But it wasn't a wound. The Rune Slayer embraced her in his arms. His nails jabbing in her stomach to show his tense body. He had successfully calmed the Elemental Master down...

"Finally... You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Just shut up... I never want to see you ever again... Do me a favour and kill yourself... It'll do the whole world a favour, actually..."

And she left the classroom, avoiding Elsword as much as possible...

Elsword's Point of View

_"Do me a favour and kill yourself... It'll do the whole world a favour, actually..."_

Those words... Did she mean them? Is my existence to her really so irritating she would want me to die? I've never been hated on before... But she's so cute- wait, what am I saying?! Has sis given me alcohol? That grape head, cute? That'd be put in the world records of hilarious jokes... But still... Last night was strange.

_"I think we should put how sustainability is one of the most important factors in an ecosystem here, and biogeochemical effects here." Aisha drew a diagram showing how she and Elsword would perform the presentation. Of course, the crimson haired boy had gone to a quiet slumber while the purplenette spoke to air. She was getting angry again and hit him on his head. A hematoma grew as he rubbed the location of his injury. "Ow." "Wake up, Elbrat." Elsword glared at the purplenette as she glared back. She pointed to the paper in front of him as he read it. "Take it home. You got so much to learn, Elbaka..." Only she didn't realize... It was her diary... (Who mistakes papers as diary pages w Aisha does -w-)_

**Day 1, April 14, 20XX**

A guy named Elbastard came to our school today. He's so annoying! Thinking he can push me into a lake!

**Day 2, April 15, 20XX **

Elbitch got the same mark as me! The nerve he has to try to outsmart me! I'll beat him in any subject! But I feel he's been getting nicer to me... Am I falling for him? No, no. It can't be... Can it?

"Couldn't it be, could it?, stupid grape head."

He probably corrected my statement just now, if he were to read this...

**I love Elsword**

"She loves me... The cute grape head that I hate- used to hate loves me... Or did love me before I ruined everything..." Elsword buried his face in his hands and sighed miserably. He had ruined the most compatible relationship he could've had with anyone.

"If it makes her happy... Maybe I will kill myself..."

* * *

Aisha rests her head on her locker after getting all her materials. She sighs heavily as she mumbles words that are almost uncomprehendable.

"It's still only Wednesday..." Fuck the days of the week.

"You, grape head." Oh yeah, fuck you Elsword.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Spar. You think you're better at magic than me?"

"Of course."

"Then we'll duel." Shit. What did Aisha get herself into? She was great with magic but was terrible with spars. Her defense was mediocre and she needed far too much magic power (MP is too game-like) to utilize her skills (Meditation FTW). Elemetal Masters were given the title for being tankers (Due to Revamp, not true at all). Maybe she could get out of the spar somehow-

"Let's do it now." Nevermind...

* * *

Aisha's Point of View

Shit, shit, shit! I suck at spars! Okay, I'll just go with the flow and use my best skills! Just don't use too much magic power and I'll be fine... "You call that giant staff a weapon? Too easy-" Easy my ass... Just use this giant drill staff and see if you like it... "A drill? This should be interesting..."

* * *

(Third Person)

Aisha casts Meditation before attacking Elsword. She easily gains 3/4 of her full magical power. She rushes towards the crimson haired boy and Teleports to him. She spins around with flames catching ablaze and launches him high in the air.

"Chain Lightning!" She summons a ball of lightning that repeatedly ricochets Elsword. He takes moderate damage from the skill.

Elsword rushes up to Aisha and quickly punches her and ignites his hand, burning her as he pushes back. He takes a rune and smashes it in his hand launching her up.

"Luna Blade!"

A giant blue magical spear launches at the Mage as she takes low damage due to her Mana Shield. Aisha was low on magic and she could not cast Meditation for a few minutes. She needed to keep Elsword away from her at all costs... But how?

"Cyclone!" Bingo. Aisha swings her staff and a mini purple/silver cyclone summons in front of her. Elsword gets trapped and is stuck inside. Aisha quickly rushes up to him and casts another ricocheting lightning ball as she smacks him with 2 staff strikes that launches him high in the air. She activates Meditation for the finisher.

"Meteor Shower! Blizzard Shower! Lightning Shower!" (Impossible for all 3 to be casted not only for the MP, but you have to choose MS or LS but let's dream.) 3 waves of burning meteors, freezing icicles and stunning lightning hits fall from the sky, towards the Rune Slayer. Suddenly-

"Freezing Arrow!" "Bloody Accel!" The Elemental Master and Rune Slayer's spar has been cancelled...

"Dammit, Raven! Rena! Why'd you two stop us?! I was gonna win!" The lilac girl whined continuously as Rena brought her home, which she was late past curfew. Elsword, on the other hand, got medical attention with Nurse Ariel.

"I went easy on her..." "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Elsword."

* * *

Aisha's Point of View

Well, at least I'm a better fighter than he is. Another satisfying day... But, where is my diary? Ah, here! Wait, those pages... They're gone?! No, no! I can't lose those pages!

My biggest secret is in them!

* * *

A/N: Plot Twist! Muahaha! Ahem... Elemental Master can easily beat a Rune Slayer w Phoenix Talon spam though ._. I'm terrible at fight scenes w


End file.
